


GUTTERBLOOD PUBLIC EXECUTION

by Mare_Erythraeum



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Angst, Fanart, First Person, Future Fic, M/M, Sadstuck, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Erythraeum/pseuds/Mare_Erythraeum
Summary: Heiress dinner party ruined when filthy gutterblooded hooligan stands on table and solicits pitch attention from the heiress. Rude gestures and slam poetry scandalize onlookers. In response to the rustbloods devastating rhymes about her outfit, the heiress had this to say:“He sure can rap, lets see how he sψings”





	1. Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a soliloquy i wrote from Xefros POV check the next chapter, im not a writer but i wrote it for fun to go with this drawing.


	2. Hey Dammek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following video contains the final words of Xefros Trtitoh.

  
Hey Dammek. It’s me.

Uh well. You’re not watching this. So this is probably dumb to record this, but I’m going to do it anyway. I probably shouldn't be recording all this, also? I think you’d say that. Or that I should at least come up with a secret code. I would have come up with a secret code but I don’t have that kind of time. Yeah, I probably should have thought of a secret code a long time ago in case something like this happened.

Sorry.

  
  
  


I miss you.

Geez...I wonder...If you would you be proud of me. 

You know I hadn't actually thought about that when I did it.

Which is weird right? For a while I really thought I was doing this for...the rebellion...for our cause. Or at the very least for you?

It  _ was  _ for you, wasn't it? I think so...but...

God they just...they just fucking culled you. Right there. On your wiggling day. Took one look at your lusus and...

I can still see you when I close my eyes.

For a long time I couldn't even think about our cause after that. How was I supposed to do it without you?

But then I thought about what would you want me to do. You knew I wasn't much without you, right? So you would come up with some kind of plan. One even I could do!

So I just...played nice. Right? Like, bided my time.

Then all I could think about was that...that….that fucking witch.

I had to do something. Something big. I know you would think...that would be too hard for me. At least...alone! So I thought about how you would do it. I thought about how you inspired people. How you could convince people to join you, fight by your side. “You scratch my posture pole I'll scratch yours” kinda stuff! 

  
  


And it uh...it worked? I made friends. Of higher castes! Just like you did! I wormed and grubbed my way into their good graces.

And I was just a dumb butler y’know? It was almost...too easy? I never realized how easy it was...but thinking back on it...yeah...it was easy…You did always say I was really good at cleaning stuff. That was probably why.

  
  


And before I knew it...I was  _ her  _ butler. I may have only made friends with grunts...paper pushers...party planners...

But that’s what ultimately got me at her table didn’t it? Serving her drinks on her big day.

Y’know she actually managed to defeat the condesce?

She was still wearing her blood at the party.

Looked pretty amazing in it actually, you would have been pissed.

  
  
  


You wouldn’t have wanted this.

I know that.

You just wanted us to be alive...and together...I think I got that. After a long time.

But y’know. I just wanted you back...I wanted it so badly

And I wasn’t gonna get that.

  
  


So instead.

I decided to make her pay. 

  
  


So heh...I’ll tell you what I did.

  
  


I didn’t really know what I planned to do, honestly? I had been so...hyper focused. Convincing myself that getting close to her would lead to this big rebellion. Espionage and shit. The kiddie stuff you were always going on about.

Like we were ever gonna make a difference.

  
  
  


But in that moment…I really…

Just wanted to see the look on her face when I poured that drink on her. 

And then...it was happening wasn’t it?

I think I really did it all for this moment. I just wanted her to hear it. How much I hated her.

  
  


So I got up on that table and…

Told her exactly what I thought about her, about everything.

Y’know I actually really like rapping. You probably didn’t actually know that though? You can get pretty focused too. It probably didn't really matter if I liked it or not right? You were just trying to distract me.

You would probably be pretty disappointed actually. I probably really wasted some opportunity to do something meaningful. If I had been more patient. If I had anything better to say. If I gave some big moving speech about rebellion.

But nah.

I’ll tell you what I told her...

_ Id rather lick this entire fucking floor  _ ** _clean_ **

_ Then spend another fucking second listening _

_ To this  _ ** _cackling_ ** _ ,  _ ** _blathering_ **

_ Everlasting  _ ** _slaughter _ ** ** _QUEEN_ **

I think she liked that last part actually. Got it on a gold necklace. At Least that's what the guards tell me. They might just be messin’ with me.

I’m sorry.

But you don’t know what it was like.

I don’t know if you ever really believed we could change things. I think you just wanted to protect me.

I blew it.

But, you really should have seen her face though.

  
  


Heh.

Worth it.


End file.
